D GrayMan: Discord Sanctuary
by Pinewoodpine
Summary: For the brother and sister, they thought it was all over… but it was just the beginning of a new horror. R&R please! Warning: Crossover OC characters! Planned Pairings: OCMxMiranda, OCFxRabi, AllenxRinali. Timeline: Before Rewinding Town incident.


For the brother and sister, they thought it was all over… but it was just the beginning of a new horror. R&R please! Warning: Crossover OC characters!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the original author of the book. Elphemie Genesia and Trial Heatherson belong to me.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Trial pulled his coat tightly with his right hand, as his left hold of his sister's hand and walked in between the old buildings. The falling raindrops were pleasant, freshening and to his liking, and was his sister. He smiled under the shrouded darkness of the gloom weather, ignoring the people with hats or newspapers over their head that were running away for shelter in this city. They were travelers… "Travelers that know no boundaries." They were called at some point in their lives, but they know better than to frown at the words... Most of the grown-ups just looked at them, and he could instantly smell what they were thinking.

_More runaways._

Though he couldn't exactly blame them, but he was certainly in no mood to entertain them. They were the only one survived… He wondered if Tower and Justice were alright… His mind wondered at what had happened that day in the last few days. More so when he thought of why Elphemie, one his sisters was the only one with him… He heard the grumbles in the heaven high above, but he paid him no attention. They needed to find a place to stay for now… For today at least.

He looked back at his sister one more time, her deep cerulean hair, reflecting the weak light coming from the passing windows. Face as innocent and beautiful as an angel, but with blue eyes as cold as a killer's and the more he looked at Elphemie wearing a coat and trousers like a man, the more he smiled. He turned back, thinking if only his mother was here… it had been such a long time that he nearly forgot her face… but would she recognize me now? He was no longer the way he looked… he was… changed.

Suddenly, Elphemie stopped. Trial turned and looked at his sister, who merely stared at a building… a church. Trail let out a silent sigh and looked at the church, which looked strangely empty. Flashes, and the sky continued to grumble for a while until there was a huge and deafening 'bang' coming from the sky. The wind grew stronger, and the rain became heavier. Without thinking much, Trial pulled her hand, and together approached the large doors of the church. He knocked once… and twice…

"Probably the priest is away…" He mumbled to himself as he knocked on it again. Elphemie suddenly patted on the head of his brother, who was only several inches shorter than her. Annoyed, Trial stared at her eyes while she only smiled, and pushed open the door, walking in like nobody's business.

"He- Hey!" Trial shouted at her, wide eyed as he followed her into the structure. As soon as entered the building, he was awe struck. From the outside, the church seems small… but when you looked it from the inside… it was huge. He quickly closed the door, and noticed that the lights were on. Someone lighted the braziers… _Braziers?_

He turned around, and found Elphemie sat on one of the many benches, looking towards the altar. He also noticed the huge old organ behind the altar… "Elphemie…" He spoke up, his voice echoed through the huge hall as the many braziers burned vigorously, casting shadows as he walked towards his sister.

"Do you remember?"

Trial stopped behind his dear sister, his hand on her shoulder. He could feel she was shuddering… Only now he remembered… they were both soaked from the heavy rain. He could hear the raindrops now pounding on the roof of the ancient building… and he could hear the howling of the raging wind outside. Her voice was so weak and gentle, yet he could hear her clearly.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

He remained silent.

"Will we be alright, Trial?"

He let go of her shoulder and went to sit by her side. He held her hands, both of them firmly and strongly. As she looked into his eyes, she knew the answers instantly… She smiled again.

"I promise… After all we had suffered… We will be alright, sister. We will be."

Then a scream, a howl of pure pain came out from no where, taken both of them by surprise. He looked at Elphemie with a look of discomfort as he stood up. "I'm going to check it out, sister. You stay here." Elphemie gazed at his young face with unease, but agreed by giving him a nod. She hadn't restored completely yet… and she regretted for depending solely on Trial these few days. Her head hung low in regret.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm only going for a minute." Ironically, the last time he said that, he was gone forever. The monsters struck down the city faster than he could say "I'm gone!" Not to mention it was nuked in the end… leaving him nothing but a fleeting memory of his home. He walked towards the end of the hall, where the entrance to the inner sanctum lay. He turned around, giving his sister one more nod before going into the unknown…

The inner part of the building was bigger than he thought. When he found a ladder a moment earlier, he thought it was a good idea. Apparently, he was wrong… very wrong in fact. He walked around the damp basement. There were braziers at random spots that lighted his way, but he was beginning to regret not bringing a torch or something along to light his way. He sighed, and he let his back rest to a wall. He hadn't felt this lost since last time…

He smiled as memories began to come back. Although only a little, but it was better than none… Most of his brothers and sisters have no idea who they were, and what was their purpose. He was one of those lucky enough to retain their past memories… although only a small part of it. Still, it was better than none.

Suddenly, he heard something… something was coming… He quickly hid himself in the shadows and the darkness. Then he saw…a man? No… it couldn't be a man… For one, his ears were too long… and his size was too big to be a man anyway. He was wearing a hat… with a duck on top? And was that an umbrella with a pumpkin as its tip?

_This is getting weirder by the second._

"Hmm… I thought I heard someone… Must be a rat ♥"

He held his breath as he looked at the other way. He felt it… the resonance from this 'man'… Was he too, one of the 'family'? Impossible… There were only a few of them… If he was there, he would have seen him. Then who was he?

Suddenly, the man's head turned towards his direction in an unbelievable speed. Now he could see his spectacles, and his gleeful laughter…

"It was not a rat after all ♥"

_Damn._

Elphemie sat on the wooden bench. She looked up to the wooden ceiling and beams. She wondered how long Trial had gone... Normally, he would have been back by now, but the storm had passed now, at least She played her blue hairs with her fingers, swirling, and swirling, and swirling… He closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them. She was weary… she was tired… she was so tired that he began to hear voices in her head…

"I told you we should have just ignored them but _NO_ you _HAVE_ to do be a vigilante, beansprout!"

"I told you I was sorry already!"

"Sheesh… Look, beansprout. I don't plan on staying in this town, but we got no choice. _Thanks_ to you."

"I'm sorry already…"

"Che… I told them I could handle my self…"

"How about we stay here?"

"In a church? What do you think we are, monks or priests?"

"We can't really choose…"

She was shocked by the abrupt knockings on the door. Why, she thought that it was only a dream… She stood up, her long hair flowed down, still soaked with some of the rain water, but her clothes were dry from the heat now. She went towards the huge wooden door, and opened it, revealing two boys wearing black suits.

"Wow…" The white haired one looked at her. "I never thought that a sister could be that beautiful."

_Sister?_

Then the one with long black hair knocked his head, and the other moaned for a while. "She's not a sister! Sisters don't wear men's clothing!" He shouted.

Elphemie tried not to laugh, but they were reminding her of a similar pairing she used to know. "He is right…" She smiled sweetly. "I'm not a sister, but a traveler that took shelter in this church. Come join me… having someone to talk to will be nice." And she left both of them at the door, but turned around as they both stopped as soon as they took a step in.

"Is something wrong, beansprout?"

"An Akuma! Here!"

And the wooden floor in between the boys and Elphemie were destroyed with an explosion, in its wake was an orb like creature… She looked into its face… and she screamed.

Trial looked towards the ceiling as he heard an explosion and a heart-piercing scream. He looked at the man… no… _creature_ in front of him. "What are you…" He stood up from his hiding place, his blue eyes looking straight into the creature's spectacles. It wasn;t suppose to work like that, oh well.

"Why… I am the Earl of Millennium ♥"

He took a step back. He was going to get Elphemie and get the hell out of here, now! He turned and ran, but suddenly, the face of the Earl appeared in front of him…

"Leaving so soon? ♥"

He stopped dead in his tracks, as the earl let out a girlish giggle as Trial back stepped into the dark. "Let me go… "

"I can't ♥"

"Why?"

"It's simple, really…♥"

Trial immediately turned around, and so what he thought was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He had seen more bitter faces of course, but this was not a contest for the most bitter of faces… It was just hovering there, waiting…

"Isn't it beautiful? My toy, my akuma. ♥"

"What are you going to do to me?" His blue eyes not leaving the thing called akuma.

"Feed it ♥"

And the next thing he felt was something burning him down and the laughter of the earl echoed in his ears…


End file.
